The polyurethane (PU) material is currently extensively applied in many fields of each national economy, but the mechanical properties of the PU material itself are still insufficient for application in construction fields such as moisture resistance and corrosion resistance. Accordingly, since a polyurethane urea (PUU) material has more hydrogen bonds in comparison to a PU material, the PUU material is generally used to replace the PU material for application in the construction field.
However, the manufacture of the PUU material generally requires using isocyanate as a raw material, and isocyanate is highly toxic and has high volatility and therefore readily harms the human body in the process of making the PUU. Therefore, the development of a process for making PU without isocyanate is needed.